User talk:GakupOliver19
Alice Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lucy Redheart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chrismh (talk) 17:50, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Draw You draw very good! Suji500... I'm awesome (talk) 01:11, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! That's kind of you to say that! Patchthepirate19 (talk) 05:22, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Since u have made Wendy Strawberry and Perry Blueberry I am suprised u have not made something like Mary Blackberry 15:07, May 26, 2013 (UTC)Milky Malts N Shakes I am currently making Benny Blackberry and Minny Raspberry... :) Patchthepirate19 (talk) 15:10, May 26, 2013 (UTC) patch if u like pink pie bow tie look what someone did to her page 13:05, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Bold text[[title Media: Example.ogg--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here ---- ]]( 14:49, June 15, 2013 (UTC)) Patch we are starting a contest for The Fanon Wiki and The Original one the wiki that makes more edits wins and the prize is that wiki gets to have a party all summer and the loser wiki has to wear a diper all summer we need your help so we can win this on it..Patchthepirate19 (talk) 15:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Er... well I wanted to say thank you for not acting childish about this ordeal with that annonymous user on that "rivalry" thing. Honestly I am not trying to be mean at all, and compared to a lot of people when I critisize things I sound nice. I try to do it to avoid hurting peoples feelings but I have to be honest and tell them when they make a mistake. But you can't be everyones friend you know? Some of them are going to pick fights... At any rate I then read the rest of comments... so now I don't know whose side your on, so I take back that thank you if you chose to support that troublesome ex-member who by the way, did deserve their ban. Chrismh (talk) 02:30, June 16, 2013 (UTC) um.. I dont know.. I cant chose from one to another.. Its like I wanna be a.. I dont know.. Its because I dont wanna deal with this rivalry thing.. And I dont wanna be against you... Im a bit confused.. So I just exit to the issue and join neither. I dont wanna hurt anybody's feelings.. So I think I will just try to hav a little talk with the wc and convince it to give up without hurting his/her feelings.. :) I understand, I really hate it when this stuff comes up and I would have just ignored it myself but by doing that, this would keep going on until I finally did something about it... Honestly there isn't a rivalry. It's just a childish person that can't understand why I had to ban them. I can't even remember why it resorted to that to begin with, but I do know it was for a valid reason. At any rate, I know this wouldn't end the problem but I got very angry seeing what they did and obviously just me trying to talk to them to make them listen doesn't work. So I kinda banned them again... Chrismh (talk) 03:02, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah.. But sometimes when I got into some kind of this issue.. I use my ability "sweet talk" to calm them down a bit and probably solves everything ;3.. But being a Little Kid .. they don't take my words that seriously. :) Patchthepirate19 (talk) 03:08, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Bold text[ Insert formula here--~~~~ ---- ](Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 01:20, July 8, 2013 (UTC))About the crossovers page can you add a pci of Forest doin the lammy lammy dance XD THANK YU THANK YU THANK YU :D http://farm3.staticflickr.com/2741/4076388314_647701bcdf_z.jpg?zz=1 yeah heres the picture uve already seen isiah so u know theres blood but its a closeup of his face so it looks a lil worse but nothing too bad Lenneh (talk) 14:50, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I already saw her and the other one who look like confetti carnivale Patchthepirate19 (talk) 14:53, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ooooh! jubilee yeah she kinda does its the hair Lenneh (talk) 15:13, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bold text'I saw the picture it is cool what if they made a movie called ATTACK OF THE LALALOOPSYS' '--AskSuzette101 (talk) 09:49, August 21, 2013 (UTC)Bold text'Wait Ace is a real name???????????? whoa and I am one of yur favoritre users? squee I cant comment on the other wik isew yeh ya Patchthepirate19 (talk) 09:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Bold text'awesome anyways Forest as a real name JUST NO! 'text'ya have an ask blog on tumblr too gosh I really need to make a tumblr account sometime then I will make my AskEvilSuzette or Ask Suzette La Sweet blog 'Bold text Insert formula here 'RP:oh glob yur actually hanging out with that dumb childish ginger head are ya really dat weak Patch and I am sorry but I am never going out with ya ~Suzette *soaks suzette real bad* Im sorry I did not see you there! ~Patch watever Patch if yur dat lame go smooch it up with Marina Im sure she will reject ya after yu were with Peggy ~Suzette HA I AM ENJOYING HAHA I GOT YUR BOAT AND MARINAS OUTFIT YU MAD ~Suzette I dun like girls.. even boys Ima loner.. ~ Patch 'Bold text ]]'well ya wouldnt be lonely if ya werent such a dumb blonde HAHAHA I am typing this on my blog ~Suzette Im not even dumb... ~ Patch (anyways you have gon too far on discriminating blonde people..) ---- Bold text'non rp mode:ugh I am not discriminating cant yall people consider it as a joke if yu dont know that then yu should i would comment on ur blog but this laptop dont let me do that hhH can you draw oink and squeak playing dressup please :O Lenneh (talk) 14:31, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Of course! Patchthepirate19 (talk) 14:35, August 24, 2013 (UTC) yes thank ye frend Lenneh (talk) 14:36, August 24, 2013 (UTC) No Problem! Patchthepirate19 (talk) 14:46, August 24, 2013 (UTC) aaaa thank ya so cute Lenneh (talk) 14:51, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :D Patchthepirate19 (talk) 14:58, August 24, 2013 (UTC) '''Bold textMedia:Example.ogg'look this is getting annoying everytime someone roleplays yu seem to start a fuss about it well roleplay is allowed dont be like the Lalaloopsy girl was to me once and dumb blonde is roleplay stop taking stuff too seriously or I wont visit yur wikis anymore wait are ya talking about my tumblr? Well I am not the only one who owns that blog , Me and me big sis who is nickname is Eriel too.. Sew if you think that was me , that was my ninjago sis.. She is just checking my tumblr cuz tumblr is the most dangerous social networking site Patchthepirate19 (talk) 03:44, August 25, 2013 (UTC) '''Bold text'oh sorry and do me a favor tell yur sis people ARE ALLOWED TO ROLEPLAY AND ROLEPLAY DONT DO ANY HARM she is really starting to drive me nuts thanks ~Jessica She was angry because you said to delete it.. She has a bad temper m'kay? ~ Eriel 'Bold text'oh tell her I didnt mean deletye I meant I was going to report to an admin on this wiki and sorry for judging yu tell her peo-le can roleplay I know she has a bad temper but ya gotta tell her people can roleplay on tumblr She knows everyone can roleplay.. A cosplayer roleplays too! And its all fine now.. Patchthepirate19 (talk) 01:59, August 26, 2013 (UTC) If it isn't too much to ask, could you please do a picture of Chris and Forest? Maybe just like... holding hands? Unless random, cute little shipping bothers you or you just don't want to do it. Chrismh (talk) 11:38, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey patch check out the lalaloopsy custom dolls wiki it on my profile AskSuzette101 made it because Aliah bullied you on the first one ScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (talk) 22:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I L.O.V.E your art and your cartoons! thank u .... Psst, it's me, AwesomeTrinket from DeviantArt!M, Rosetta's Dress Mess sounds like a good book, nah, All about Starsweet sounds better, since I'm a noobie to Starsweet, maybe Cake Decorations is better, OH, I just don't know what book to read. Help guys? (talk) 13:54, September 14, 2013 (UTC) AHH! I remembr!! Im GLITTERATI 24!!! aka Kevin the minion fangurl! Patchthepirate19 (talk) 04:03, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Is your picture the Pokémon Gym Leaders Roark and Volkner? I love Pokémon! Oh, dat was me... --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 23:03, February 11, 2014 (UTC)